


Secret Pleasure

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Deepthroating, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fuckbuddies, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teasing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Gavin doesn't want to admit how much he likes Nines, and not just for his dick either.





	1. Backseat Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> It has been sooooo long since I've written T^T which is mainly due to me getting a new phone. But I'm back! And back with Submissive Gavin! Enjoy

"Reed? Reed!"

My eyes went big. I came out of my daydreaming and Chen was by my desk. "Huh?" I sucked my teeth, "What, Chen?" "What are you staring at?" "Nothing. Just spacing out."

I was staring at RK900, the newest addition to the department. He came from the top secret sector of Cyberlife. Kamski said we could keep him, and he's been the peak of Connor's interest. He was over there by Fowler's office, asking questions about him.

RK900, or Nines as everyone keeps calling him, didn't really look like Connor. I looked over my desk and stared and him and Connor. _'Blue-gray eyes, hard features, slim waist, tall, handsome...so handsome.'_

"Detective Reed?" 

I jumped again. It was Connor and Nines. "Huh?" "Hank has asked us to go get a package, but I have a case. So you and Nines should get it, you know, bond." 

"Bond?" I scoffed. Nines rose a brow, "Isn't this the one who causes trouble?" Connor chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah..." Nines looked me up and down, analyzing me. "I'll look after it." 'It?' I stood up and scoffed, "The hell? It's Gavin, tincan. Not 'it'." 

Nines brushed past me and I followed him. "Which car is yours?" I scoffed and went to my black car. He also got in, and it was pretty silent. "The hell you so quiet for?" "I don't make conversation with assholes." I scoffed, "You talk to Hank." Nines rose a brow, and his face commanded respect. I actually blushed from embarrassment. "S-Sorry." 

The post office was 20 minutes away, and after 10 minutes into the car ride, he spoke. "So, Gavin, what's your favorite animal?" "Huh? Cats." "Cats? I'm more of a dog person." _'Well that's one thing the same about him and Connor.'_ "What's your favorite color?"

He hummed, then looked at me. "I like the color of your eyes." I blushed a bit and cleared my throat. "My eyes aren't anything special." "Are you single?" "Y-Yeah. Why?" _'As if I'd date a tin can like you.'_ Nines chuckled and smirked, and damn was it hot, "I saw you checking me out earlier." 

I pulled over into an empty parking lot. "I was not!" "Mhm." I blushed harder and looked away. _'Stop making that smug face.'_ "Your heart rate is faster than normal. Is it my face, huh?" He smirked in my ear, "Or is it my voice? Hm?" I whimpered. "Asshole..." _'I'm getting hard...'_ Nines licked his lips, "I think you both know what we want." "To get the package?" 

Nines licked my ear, "I was thinking of giving you another type of package." I blushed even harder. "Do you want it? Huh?" Nines had the smug smirk. "Only because you're a horny mess, pervert..." Nines sat me in his lap and smirked, "Such a petite body for a man." I whimpered and said, "Do something." 

Nines kissed my lips, then put his tongue in my mouth. He slightly opened my legs and grinded me on himself. I whimpered and put my arms around his neck. He went down my neck and bit me hard. "Ow!" Nines smirked, "Just something to remember me by." 

He threw me into the back and opened the car door. "Nines, I'm exposed!" "Don't be too loud then." I was on my back, with my hard dick facing Nines, who was outside the car. He took off my pants and took off my underwear. "So hard~" "Shut up. Just do...oh fuck..." He started to suck me. 

I grabbed his hair and moaned, "Yes. More..." Nines took my hands off his head. "No." His hands tightened around my wrists, and I couldn't move them. He went faster. "And don't cum in my mouth." ' _Asshole...who does he think he is?'_ Nines smirked up at me and drooled on my dick. 

He teased it with his free hand. "Stopppp. Shit..." "Call me Sir~" "As if!" Nines grabbed my foreskin and made me squirt pre cum. "Kyah! W-Wait! Oh fuck...f-fine..." "Good boy." I blushed and looked away. Nines pulled down his pants, revealing a hard cock. 

"Holy hell you're...huge!" "Open those legs baby boy." I whimpered and obeyed. He slowly went in, and I rolled my eyes back. "Oh fuck..." Nines grunted too. "So tight and warm. Fuck." Nines pinned my hands and went faster. "How's it feel huh? To be under someone. Since...uh...you think you're on top?" I moaned louder. "Oh did I hit a nerve? You like being under me?"

It was true, but I definitely didn't say anything. Nines bit my neck again, harder. I grabbed onto him, "Ah! N-Nines!" Nines chuckled and smirked, "Moan my name." We made out and he spread my legs more. "Fuck Reed. You feel so fucking good." His moans were deep and sexy. I whimpered. "I'm close..." "Me too Nines..." 

Nines looked into my eyes and smirked, "I'm gonna cum so deep inside." I whimpered and he groaned. "Fuck!" He came inside me and I moaned at the feeling. I felt his hand slowly jerk me off. "It'd...be no fun...if you didn't finish." He was panting. "Ah ah! W-Wait! Fuck..." I came in his hand, and his hand went in my mouth. 

"Mm!" "How's it taste?" I whimpered and then he put it in his mouth. "Mmm. Tastes just like you baby." I blushed hard. "Fucking pervert." 

He got back in the passenger seat and I pulled up my pants. We had been gone for almost an hour. We eventually got to the Post Office, and were on our way back.

"N-Nines?" "Yes?" I blushed, "I...can we do this again sometime?" Nines smirked, "Fuck? Of course. I want to see a side of you you keep secret." I scoffed, "What secret?" "I predict you're a masochist. You liked those bites. And you're slightly submissive." I covered my neck. "Fuck off." "Oh ok then. I'll remember that."


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin grow closer.

We got back to the office an hour and 30 minutes later. It was after noon, and it was lunch time. I went to the breakroom to grab my left over Chinese food. 

"Reed?"

It was Chen. "Oh hey." "Where the hell were you for almost 2 hours?" "Traffic." I tried not to show my incoming blush. Nines and Connor came into the breakroom. 

"Hello Detective Reed. How did you and Nines get along?" Nines answered for me, "Well I got to find some things about him that no one else knows, and I plan to find out more." He had the smug smirk, and I blushed. Connor beamed, "Well I'm glad. You both have a lot of things in common in reality." My food was done in the microwave and I sat down and ate. Nines stayed behind. "Meet me in the evidence room at 3." Then he left. I was curious, and continuously watched the clock. I even got there early: 2:54.

No one was in there. "I did come early..." Suddenly I heard the door slam shut and lock. Someone licked my ear. "Hello." I jumped and met face to face with Nines. "Don't fucking scared me like that idiot." He chuckled. "We have exactly 20 minutes until the intern comes in here to the evidence." "20 minutes!?" Nines nodded, "He'll get an eyefull, but that turns you on doesn't it? To almost being caught. You don't have to answer. I know it does."

Nines tilted my chin up. "On your knees, and call me the name I told you." "Yes...Sir." He smirked, "Good boy. Now, you think you can suck me off in 20 minutes?" I blushed, "Yes Sir." "So obedient. You just need a firm hand, or more like a hard cock." I whimpered as he pulled down his pants. 

It was big up close, and he wasn't even hard yet. "Well?" I licked the tip, then put my mouth on it. "Oh Gavin, you can do better than that." I furrowed my brows and went deeper. "Oh...are you choking on it for me?" I moaned and went faster. "Fuck...such a good boy. Make me go crazy." I went slower, and swallowed his dick. 

I could barely breathe, but the look on Nines face was worth it. His eyes were rolled back and his moans were high. "Fuck...fuck Gavin." He grabbed my hair for balance and moaned more. "Right there. Fuck...I'm gonna cum." I grabbed his gyrating hips and moaned. 'Cum in my mouth, down my throat.' 

Nines chuckled, "E-Eager aren't you. Fuck. Here it comes." It was thick and warm. I coughed for air. Nines panted. "Fuck. You swallow all of it?" I nodded, dazed, "Yes Sir..." "Good boy. We have 13 minutes." In my daze, I looked up and said, "Fuck me please Sir." Then I realized what I said. 

Nines licked his lips, "Well when you say it like that." "W-Wait I-" Nines pinned me to the ground and licked up my neck. "Are you undressing me!?" Nines made out with me. "Of course I am, baby. You deserve it." 

He put me on my knees and got on top of me. Nines kissed my ear and chuckled, "Say you want me." I whimpered, "Asshole..." "Oh so you don't want me?" He slowly started getting up. "W-Wait no! I...mmm...I want you." "Want me where?" "Inside of me...please." My face was completely red. "Good boy. That's what I wanted to hear."

Then he got up. "Huh? Wait what the hell!?" Nines smirked as he buttoned up his black shirt. "Remember how you told me to fuck off?" I was at a loss for words. Nines had a smug grin and said, "Now I have those exact words recorded into my hard drive. Also how you said you wanted me to fuck you."

I slowly blushed, then got pissed. "You...asshole!" "Oh? I'll remem-" "Wait no!" I whimpered. Nines looked down at me and rose a brow. "Hmm?" "I'm...sorry." Nines smirked, "Good boy." He left me in there, naked. 

My shift was ending, and I was packing up my desk. "Hey cutie." I looked up and blushed, "N-Nines..." "I purchased my new apartment, but as it is Friday night, I wouldn't mind going to your home." I slowly smirked, "Are you flirting?" "Am I? I'll be in your car." He grabbed my keys and left. 

Connor came over. "You're getting pretty close with Nines. He talks about you a lot." "He does?" Connor grinned, "Is there...something between you two?" "Tch as if." I got up and went to my car. He was in the driver's seat. "Do you even know where I live?" "Tell me the address, and I'll know." 

We got to my apartment and Nines sat on the couch. "I can cook dinner for you." I blushed, "I'll help." We made spaghetti and garlic bread. I made the garlic bread from scratch, and I was pounding the dough. Nines came up from behind me and smiled in my ear,

"You're pretty good at cooking Gavin." I blushed at how close he was. "I mean...I would've gone to culinary school." He helped me pound the dough and I chuckled, "Maybe you should've gone to culinary school." "Well maybe." I got flour and rubbed it on his face. "Hey!" He chuckled and put flour on my neck. "Stop!" 

We ended up getting the entire island in my kitchen covered in flour. We were both out of breath. "You're such a baby Gavin." I giggled and let the bread rise. "Idiot. Ugh. It's in my hair." Nines rose my chin. "You're still a cutie though." I blushed, and we were close to kissing if my phone didn't ring. 

"Hello?" It was Connor. "Is Nines with you?" "Yeah. Why?" He sighed, "He wasn't answering my calls. I've called him 3 times in the past hour. But if he's with you," I blushed. "What have you two been doing?" "Nothing. We're not dating or anything. Now I'm making dinner, bye." I hung up.

Dinner was ready by 8, and Nines didn't need to eat. "So, how long have you been single?" "We'll I'm 27, so...almost 3 years. Ugh." "What happened?" "She told me that we weren't compatible, and we weren't." Nines rose a brow, "She?" "Yeah. I'm bi." He hummed. "So, am I...your boyfriend?" I blushed, "I mean, I just thought we just fucked here and there." 

Nines looked hurt. "So, nothing else?" I felt awkward. "I...do like you. A lot. But..." "But?" 'Say it imbecile...say it!' "I should go. It was...a mistake coming here." "Wait Nines!" I grabbed his arm and he just looked at me. "I...like your eyes." "Wh-What?" He was genuinely shocked. "I love your eyes...and your hair. And that smug little smirk. I barely know anything about you but..." I felt my face grow red, "I wanna know more." 

It was silent. "N-Nines?" Nines chuckled, then laughed. "Wow. What a confession." Nines kissed my hand. "Such a cutie." He kissed me and I held his face. "Gavin..." "Shut the fuck up. Dummy..." Nines picked me up and took me to my bedroom.

I forgot that that morning, I had left out my stuff I used to masturbate. Nines slowly grinned, "Detective?" I turned red. "It's not what it looks like!" "I see a fleshlight, lube, and a dildo. Did you think of me? Huh?" I thought of last night.

It was late, and I grabbed all my supplies. I felt dirty thinking of Nines, but he was so hot. I lubed up the dildo then sat on it. "Fuck..." Then I put on the fleshlight on. "Fucccck! Nines!" I'd imagine his body and his dick. "More...oh fuck I'm gonna cum..." 

I blushed harder. "Of course I thought of you." "Oh? So how long did you like me?" "About a week after you came. So...like 2 months." Nines threw me on the bed and got on top of me. "I'll let you ride me." "I...dunno how." Nines took off his shirt and lied on my bed. "I'll teach you. For now, you can get on top." 

I kissed him, then put my tongue in his mouth. "Mmm." Nines grabbed my hips and grinded them into his hardening bulge. I whimpered and took off my shirt. Nines smirked as he took off his pants, not wearing any underwear. He took off my underwear and then grabbed the fleshlight.

"Let's see how long you last baby." Then he put himself inside. I whimpered, "N-Nines..." Nines groaned, "Fuck. Go faster..." I realized I was in control. I went faster and his deep moans shook the room. "Shit. Oh yeah right there." My time of being on top was cut short, and Nines pinned me and fucked me hard.

"OHHH! Nines!" I clawed into his skin, making it white. Nines groaned in my ear and chuckled, "Mmm fuck. You're so hot Gavin." I screamed, "FUCK! Nines...so close." Nines stared into my eyes and smirked, "No self control." He pulled out and went down my body. "Maybe we should switch it up."

Nines went down to my nipples, which were hard and sensitive. "Ah!" "So sensitive. You like that huh? So much that it hurts?" "Y-You sadist..." Nines had a smug smirk. "Fuck. Stop with that..." "With what?" He bit my nipple and took off the fleshlight. He used his right hand to jerk me off, then used his left hand to pinch to other nipple. 

"Gyah! N-Nines...! Sh-Shit." I grabbed his hair and moaned higher. "Fuck Gavin." "Nines...do you feel good?" Nines chuckled, "Of course I do." _'I could make him feel better.'_ I got on my hands and knees. "You know what 69ing is right...?" Nines smirked, "Sounds fun. Teach me." 

I was on top, he was on the bottom. I missed his taste. "Mmm." Nines didn't really suck me off, he jerked me off while hitting my g spot with his two fingers. "Shit you're so tight." I whimpered and went faster. "Ohhhh Gavin. I'm close. So close." He was precumming. "Fuck Gavin, I'm gonna burst." I moaned, "So am I...ah!" I came on his chest and I swallowed his cum. 

~~~~~~~~~

I expected to wake up that morning alone, so when I felt a body next to me, I jumped. Nines was asleep, or whatever it was androids did. He looked peaceful, calm. His icy blue eyes opened, and he slowly smiled. "Morning." I blushed for staring. "Morning." "What? No morning kiss for your _boyfriend_?" I shoved him, "You haven't even asked me out yet." "Ohhh ok. Gavin, you're mine."

I was at a loss for words, "I-Idiot! That's not how you do it!" Nines rose a brow, "Oh? But you want to be mine right? And I want to be yours. So that should be enough. Also, we're an hour late for work." "It's Saturday." "Connor said that we have to work on a case early in the morning." Nines winked, "Did I forget to tell you?" 

I was about to jump up, but Nines stopped me. "But let's not." "You? Skipping work?" I faked a gasp. "Wow!" Nines smirked, "I am a deviant. Plus, your tendencies are rubbing off on me." I sighed, and hugged him. "So...are you really mine?"

Nines smirked in my ear. "Yes, _boyfriend_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment me some ideas for next time :^)


End file.
